His Shining Light
by loulou26
Summary: As Slade's army takes over Starling City, Oliver starts to feel defeated. But there is one person who can still get through to him. However, Slade knows that Oliver's feelings for his executive assistant run a little deeper than friendship.


**Chapter 1**

Oliver stood inside the clock tower, watching his city below with an ache in his chest. Fires were breaking out everywhere he looked; people were running screaming in the streets, trying to get away from Slade's men. They were terrorizing the city, and he felt powerless to stop them. No, he was powerless to stop them.

"I just got off the phone with Cisco at S.T.A.R. labs." Felicity said.

Diggle sighed. "The cure they sent us was all they had. And they used all the mirakuru we gave them so they can't make more."

"We can't stop Slade's men without the cure." Oliver said, still staring out at the carnage.

"We'll find another way-" Diggle started.

"There is no other way!" Oliver shook his head, trying to reign in his anger. "The Foundry's been compromised, we need to get Roy out of there."

"I'm on it."

Oliver heard him leave but didn't turn around. He could hear Felicity behind him, sniffling, upset. She hadn't said much since they'd found the courier dead. He had asked if she was okay, and she had nodded but he didn't believe her.

"I didn't know, Felicity." He said, his voice low and quiet. "Five years ago I was a completely different person, and I had…no idea that something like this was even…possible. I couldn't have imagined."

He had no idea where this was coming from, but he couldn't stand her silence any longer. For some reason, he needed to explain to her, to make her see.

"When you and Diggle brought me back to Starling City, I made a vow to myself that I would never let anything like the Undertaking happen again." As he spoke, he kept his back to her, it was easier that way. If he saw the look in her eyes, if she blamed him at all…it would be too much for him to handle. Yet he needed to say this. She was the only one he could really talk to.

Ever since Slade had revealed himself and his plan, Felicity had found ways to reach him that even Sara hadn't managed. Everything she'd said to him had struck him deep. She had always known exactly what to say. But now, with the city burning around them, with everything they'd been through, did she now blame him?

"What's happening now is not your fault." She said, her voice weak and tearful as he turned around to face her. The ache in his chest grew bigger when she didn't look at him.

"Yes it is." He replied, walking slowly towards her. "I have failed this city."

She shook her head, holding trembling fingers to her temple. Still, she wouldn't look at him. "Yao Fei, Shado, Tommy, my father…my mother. All that I have ever wanted to do, is honour those people."

Felicity raised her head, tears pooling in her eyes but as Oliver looked, he could see a fire burning there too. "You honour the dead by fighting."

Oliver closed his eyes, unable to believe her words. How could she believe that none of this was his fault? How could anyone?

"And you are not done fighting!" Felicity raised her voice, dropping her hand as she took a few steps towards him. "Malcolm Merlyn, the Count, the Clock-King, the Triad. Everyone who was trying to hurt this city, you stopped them!"

She stood directly in front of him now. "And you will stop Slade."

Oliver wanted so badly to believe her, to have faith but he just couldn't. "I don't know how."

"Neither do I. But I do know two things. You are not alone."

She placed her hand on his forearm. "And I believe in you."

Oliver stared deeply into her eyes, her words lifting something deep within his heart. It was like a balm to his battered soul. For the past year he had tried so hard to change. He'd made mistakes, he knew that. Roy, Thea, both had told him that they'd believed in him too, and he'd failed them.

But Felicity was different. She had never judged him. If she disagreed with something, she called him out on it. She never hid what she was feeling. It was refreshing. The passion in her voice and her gaze right now, told him she meant every word. She really did believe in him.

Ever since he'd found out that Slade was out for revenge, he had pushed her away. To keep her safe, he had pretended to be indifferent around her, even cold sometimes. Because he knew that she was the one person he couldn't bear to lose and if Slade knew that…she would be in even more danger.

He had almost slipped up when they were at his secret lair. Her speech was so profound and heartfelt and the way she'd held onto his hand, as if she were afraid to let go, he'd felt himself leaning in. His eyes had roamed her face, and in that moment, that one weak moment, he had wanted to kiss her. Instead, he'd walked away.

Now here she was again, fighting for him.

Before he could argue or say anything, she threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Closing his eyes, he raised his arm and wrapped it around her waist, drawing strength from her words. He felt the warmth of her body seep into his and in that moment he knew, he knew that she was more important to him than anyone. And that scared him.

They stood like that for a few moments in silence as the helicopter lights flooded the clock tower.

"Thank you." He said, breathing in her scent. She didn't reply, except to lean against him further and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Hey…" he said softly, but as he felt her weight pressing against him, he began to grow concerned. "Felicity?"

He frowned as he moved her and then gasped when he realised she was unconscious. "Felicity!"

He hooked his bow onto his back and lifted her into his arms, heading straight for the stairs. "Felicity, open your eyes."

He felt like such an idiot. He'd seen the pain in her eyes, the way she'd held her head. Her sluggish movements as she'd been talking to him. He should've seen this coming. Instead, once again, he'd been too focused on himself to see what was going on right in front of him.

Once he was out the door, he hit the ground running; Glades Memorial wasn't far from here. He just hoped the doctors hadn't abandoned it completely.

"Stay with me, Felicity. Please."

To Be Continued...


End file.
